A Whole New World
by barblaster
Summary: Zack Martin from the Tipton Hotel finds himself in a new world with warped characters and much more, and he doesn't know how he arrived in it. Will he get a way back to his world while handling bigger obstacles and surprises than before, or fail to do so?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" show, or the "Kim Possible" show, all I created was the plot and several warped characters that are alternate versions of characters from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody".**

**Part 1**

An alarm clock went off, a figure waking up in bed. "Yawn…time for breakfast." Around the big white wooden-framed bed was a window with shades over it built into the wall to the left of it, wallpaper of guitars and drums with jet-black background covering the room, a concrete tiled floor, and three doors in a row built into the wall in front of the figure. The figure moved the covers off of him and climbed down to the ground below. "Umm…what happened to my room? If this is a timeout room Carey set up for punishment for the trouble I got into yesterday, at least it's got style," Zack Martin said as he looked around him, seeing nothing familiar. "Wait a second, isn't punishment not supposed to be enjoyable? Something's..." Zack then pushed the shades up a little to peek through the window, seeing the Tipton across the street. "...seriously off. I'd be facing punishment over there, not in here away from parental supervision and my brother." Suddenly, he heard a knock on one of the doors while putting the shades back in place. "Who's there," Zack called out nervously. "Don't be afraid, it's me, Akia," a familiar-sounding voice replied as the center door's knob began to turn. "Strange, it sounds like Maddie, but she has a different name. That isn't torture, that's pleasure…now I know this isn't a detention cell," Zack thought while the middle door opened, a gorgeous young woman shortly after walking into the room. The woman had long slightly curly blond hair down to her waist, shiny white skin, sparkling brown eyes, wore a pair of black jeans and a light blue sleeveless shirt, had on pink flip-flops, and was a foot taller than him. "Wow, you look extremely hot. I don't remember you, but I'd love to," Zack commented love struck. "You're joking, right?" "Uh-uh," Zack answered her. "Then how could you forget about our ongoing relationship, sweet thang?" "Wait, that's my line," Zack said shocked. "I know…there's a lot more we got in common than that, I even made my own schemes and scored on several young men before you came along," Akia responded truthfully. "You mean you're my lost-lost sister?" "My last name's Fitzpatrick, not Martin," Akia replied chuckling a little, "so not exactly...However, our physical appearances and grade levels might be our only differences." "Whoa, did I score big time…Now if I could just remember how I got here." "It's simple, you came into our room last night to sleep with me, we had a make out session right beforehand, then I got up before you did without waking you so I could prepare breakfast for both of us," Akia explained, Zack liking the story more and more as it was told. "Even though that sounds like heaven, I recall going to bed with my brother Cody last night, and that my attempt of stealing the test answers for all my upcoming tests through my brother's computer hacking skills got busted by my mom when she walked into our room and saw us with a laptop the afternoon before," Zack revealed right after sighing a little. "The only things off about that story are that Cody's not your brother, nor is your mom alive currently," Akia replied a little confused, Zack surprised at this. "What are you talking about," Zack asked suspiciously, Zack and Akia sitting down on the bed to relax a little from standing too long. "Let me explain reality to you Zack…When you were born, your mom died of a heart attack that was triggered from the labor pain of having twins born around the same time, and Gabriella took you two in. You do have a brother, but his name is Coder, not Cody, as named by Gabriella, your former caretaker before me." "Isn't High School Musical just a movie though? I thought Gabriella was a fictional character in that." "Them having the same names and looking very similar is just coincidence, same story for my looks if you were to compare me to Ashley Tisdale around the time that movie was made," Akia told Zack. "How did the Gabriella you're referring to become a former caretaker," Zack wondered, trying to figure out what's happened in this new reality he's in. "I know this is definitely another world, because of her reaction to Cody's name…at least one Fitzpatrick would remember his name if this was the real world…Corrie as my past caretaker instead of my real mom Carey…I recall rarely seeing Corrie around me…my brother having a different name, this unfamiliar place the Tipton seems to be across from that was non-existent until now…probably Arwin's P.U. or a similar invention is responsible for all of it, but how did I get here and how can I return? However, maybe I'd like staying in this new dimension…after all, Akia Fitzpatrick's like a sun goddess version of myself, and by the looks of things, she's a far better person to be with than Cody or Carey, Max or Tapeworm, even better than getting a crush returned from Maddie," Zack thought in his head. "You sure you want to know? There may be some things that are better to forget," Akia said a little worried, "and some things better to know." "Before getting to the answer for that question, what do you mean by the last part?" "I just want to know why you forgot about us, about your past apparently," Akia replied. "Should I tell about my real theory, or would it be too much to deal with for her," Zack thought, Akia waiting patiently for a reply. "There's a possibility that I didn't forget, that I used to be in another world before waking up today," Zack stated, "another dimension." "Another dimension," Akia repeated in asking. "It's a long story, but to summarize it up, one day my brother Cody and I found a machine Arwin, part of the Tipton staff and a friend of mine in the dimension I came from, built and introduced to us, a machine that could teleport people into a parallel universe. On that same day, we tried it out, thinking it wouldn't work and hence get nothing to lose, but it worked. Cody and I stayed in an alternate reality for two days, thinking it'd be much better than our regular lives, but we eventually missed what we left behind and decided to return to the real world. That worked too. I keep hearing and seeing more and more things that don't correspond with my reality, and that's how I concluded the possibility I've recently told you. I'm also starting to miss those things I left behind again…on the other hand, my feelings for you don't have to change. If I find a way back to my world, I could see about bringing lovely you back with me to continue our romance," Zack declared with honesty as he gently put one of his hands on top of Akia's left one. "Aww, you mean it," Akia asked smiling, emotionally touched at his words. "Every word," Zack replied, smiling back at her. "Together, we'll find your way home." "You believe me," Zack asked amazed. "Of course I do…I've never doubted you and never will, sweet thang," Akia answered. "You realize though you owe me $500 for stealing my saying," Zack asked jokingly. "I adore your humor," Akia responded while chuckling a little and moving her left hand away from his hands. "And I'm adoring you more and more," Zack commented. "Want to lie on the bed," Akia offered. "Why do you ask?" "If you do, I'll give you a present you won't want to ever forget," Akia explained mysteriously. "I'll take your word for it, sweet thang," Zack said confidently as he laid on the bed's covers. Akia then moved closer to him and started massaging his neck, Zack loving it as his smile got bigger. "Think my question about the former caretaker could wait, but you're doing an excellent job on replacing her," Zack said happily. "You're welcome." "How long can you keep this up," Zack asked. "It's my day off from work, so it could be hours if you want, and I'm just getting started with loving on you," Akia said right before moving her hands to his cheeks. "What are you doing?" "You'll see," Akia replied before beginning to kiss his lips for a long while, using her hands to rub his cheeks softly at the same time, Zack and Akia closing their eyes in paradise while Zack massaged up and down her forearms.

Meanwhile, in the Tipton… "It didn't work out?" "Unfortunately," a figure answered a second figure, both of them in a pink-colored closest the size of a house, "why can't I ever seem to find the right guy for me?" "Maybe you need to get some more hobbies Ms. Tipton," a teen girl with straight light brown hair down to her shoulders, green eyes, and white skin, who was wearing blue high heels and a bright red gown, replied to the other girl. The other girl had curly dark brown hair down to her breasts, brown eyes, and white skin, wearing a pink gown and purple sandals. "What hobbies would I be interested in other than shopping and dating though?" "Well, since you're vey rich with a college degree, I don't think there's anything you can't do Ms. Tipton…what is it about those two things that you like?" "Did I ever tell you how helpful you are Lenin?" "Not really," Lenin answered. "Well, I think of you as a good advice giver," Ms. Tipton continued. A knock on the closet door then followed. "It's R.S.S. 120 with your food orders." Lenin got up and walked to the door in her high heels without tripping, opening it to let in something. However, it wasn't R.S.S. 120, it was a purple and black striped mecha suit wired to the implants in the short Cyborg in its cockpit. "Who are you," Lenin and Ms. Tipton gasped. "Just tell me where I can find Zack Martin, and I'll let you live," the Cyborg said in a deep voice as it blocked the way out, ignoring the question while making a laser security grid emit from its mecha, the two girls having to stay still to avoid being zapped by it, many things in the room vaporized from the bright yellow lasers network.

Three hours later from where we last left off with Akia and Zack, they were finishing eating breakfast at a small table in another room next to their bedroom, which mostly consisted of scrambled eggs. "You sure you made all of this yourself," Zack asked. "I sure did." "Nice," Zack replied in a good mood, "you just get better and better." "Thanks, I try," Akia said as she started putting the empty dishes in a nearby dishwasher. "So anyway, what did happen with Gabriella? And yes, I'm curious to…know." "What's wrong Zack," Akia asked while putting in dishwashing soap and closing the little detergent door. Zack saw an interesting headline in a close by newspaper's front page on a nearby chair that said in bold "Coder decoded the Tipton's security for attention", and started reading deeper into the article. "Maybe it's nothing Akia, maybe it's something…why is he looking for me?" "How'd you know that," Akia asked while walking back over to Zack right after starting the dishwasher. "From this news article, mind if I read it out loud or no," Zack inquired, still sitting at the table with the newspaper in his hands around the time Akia sat in the chair next to him. "Not at all, long as it's not too loud...Besides, if Coder's still looking for you around here, it probably means…" "…A nice family reunion," Zack interrupted with questioning. "I wouldn't call it nice if he's trying to kill you," Akia said in a whispering voice. "He's trying to kill me," Zack asked scared. "Yes, since a year ago...According to Gabriella, before she contacted me to watch over you, she told me that Coder had turned himself into an insane Cyborg overnight and went on a rampage towards your room to finish you off. Gabriella got cut off afterwards, and you…that is, the Zack from this dimension…escaped as Coder kidnapped Gabriella and vowed to one day make you suffer for treating him like a slave and picking on him too much...at least that's what that Zack in tears told me around the time he called me to pick him up," Akia explained to a horrified Zack. "Oh my god…I never even thought that was possible up until this point, but when I think about how similar that reason for it sounds to the way I've usually been treating Cody back in my dimension, maybe I haven't been much of a good brother in either place…Maybe I should just stop it, before this past becomes my real one back home," Zack said in realization in tears. "At least you get a second chance when we get out of this dimension," Akia replied while handing him some tissues from a near tissue box, Zack taking them and using them to wipe away his tears. "Thanks for that piece of advice," Zack said, feeling a little recovered from the shock of learning about what Cody could become if he's not careful in the future. "No problem, I'm here for you," Akia said smiling a little, "…So what about that article?" "Oh yeah, right, I'll read it," Zack answered as he looked back at the newspaper article he read through and began to read it. This is what the article said:

**Coder decoded the Tipton's security for attention**

Recently, at around 7:00 A.M., Coder the Mecha Cyborg menace has struck again. First he hit Boston, then straight through the center of the United States, now the Golden Gate Bridge followed by a hotel close to one of its edges called the Tipton. Unlike his past attacks of destruction though, he's brought a dark-haired lady with glowing green hands with him, who's recognized by police as a criminal named Shego that has turned from a citizen to a bad guy months ago. Interestingly, Shego has turned from a superhero in Team Go to a henchwoman for a villain named Dr. Drakken years ago, and strangely Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable weren't after her or Coder again. At the same time, Coder, as he declared his name to be in his first battle with the police in hatred, has decided to declare something else at the front entrance to the hotel, a ransom. "Zackary Martin, I know sometime today you'll get my message, whether it's on television or paper. My message is this: Surrender yourself to me at the Tipton at midnight tonight, or Trevin the manager, a helper called Arkoss, Lenin the pop star, and her sister Ms. Tipton the recent owner until now will be shot in the hotel before police could stop it. I strongly suggest making this deal, because it's better to lose one mean person than four nice ones, isn't it? Besides, Zack is just a slave driver, why would anyone adopt him? Also, in case Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable do come to the rescue, here's a message for them: You two just signed your death sentences, and don't stand a chance against undefeatable me. I even know and am ready for the battle suit or any other trick you'll pull out of your magician hats if you come with them," Coder was noted saying in front of the press a half hour later. Shego has prevented any civilians from entering the hotel, along with an army of reprogrammed robots, whom are usually Room Service Staff member droids that served the Tipton and now have equipped laser cannons and acid spray guns attached to their metal limbs. We the people can only hope that Zack and the hostages will all be saved in the aftermath.

"Yikes, my day job's being Ms. Tipton's personal shopper while she's busy with a schedule mostly consisting of dates with many teen guys, who gets the items on her long checklist with a ton of money she gives me in envelopes, each one filled with enough money for all listed things located in one of the stores I get the stuff on the list at, except for an envelope that's my end of the day paycheck usually filled with a thousand bucks…this hostage situation could negatively impact my income overtime, but I also care for others and don't want lives to be lost because of that," Akia sadly reacted to the article. "No one has to die…that is, if we could get reinforcements," Zack said logically while gently laying a hand on one of Akia's hands again, "any ideas?" "Well, in this world, Kim Possible, Wade, and Ron Stoppable with his naked mole rat Rufus have saved the day from many villains and disasters, starting years ago before they went to college," Akia pointed out, "but they're missing and the only team of crime-fighting heroes who are around these days." "Where were they last seen, according to news," Zack questioned. "At their current school named Yaman Academy, two days ago…I know you well, so I know what your plan is. You're trying to retrace their steps, but that academy's located in Japan, which is hours away from here by plane, how can we start following their trail in time and return to our California home here," Akia inquired. "We'll save hours of time if we look up the academy in a phone book," Zack said. "But Japan's in another land region, my guess is there's only American phone books around here," Akia said in opposition. "Then what do we do Akia?" "We'll think of a way, we always have in the past in this world…at least I hope we think of one before midnight comes," Akia answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" show, or the "Kim Possible" show, all I created was the plot and several warped characters that are alternate versions of characters from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody".**

**Part 2**

Back in the real world…"Where's Zack?" "Mom, he's got to be somewhere in the neighborhood," Cody said to Carey in their hotel suite. "I know, but he's been missing for three days, and the police have searched this hotel top to bottom…even Mr. Mosby misses him," Carey said worried. "Umm…what have the police found?" "That the only thing missing is Arwin's telephone booth? That doesn't mean much…does it?" Carey said while noticing Cody with a worried expression. "Doesn't mean much?! That's no telephone booth, that's Arwin's Parallel Universalizer! I got to talk to Arwin." "Just be careful, one lost kid's bad enough," Carey replied as Cody slammed the door behind him.

"I got an idea.... Remember when we tried Kim Possible's website a half hour ago," Akia asked, both her and Zack in an office room with a laptop sitting on a desk and plugged to a wall. "Yeah, no response…you know how to hack into her cell phone?!" "You're still thinking like me, but it's called a kimmunicator," Akia said smiling as she started typing a random number of keys in a long sequence. "Is that like a cell phone?" "Yes, and much more…I'll tell you more about Kim Possible and her team a little later. In the meantime, think you can plug that camera to the wall," Akia asked. "Sure," Zack replied as he did what he was asked to do, a paused video message appearing in a window. "Here's what I've been looking for, it should give us a clue where they really are," Akia said. "How'd you do that?" "I simply stole someone else's hacking guide," Akia replied chuckling, "then framed my hacking skill on him. Now he's grounded for a long while." "Way to go," Zack said impressed. "Thanks, now let's take a look at Kim's last conversation," Akia said while clicking on the play button. The conversation was this:

Kim- Hey Wade, think you can give us a map to this place?

Wade- Sure, you should be receiving it now.

Kim- Thanks Wade.

Ron- Kim, can we get out of here soon? I can't stand spiders!

Kim- Ron, chill out, we'll be out of here before dinner.

Wade- No prob.

Thump, thump, thump.

Kim- What was that?

Static….

"They were cut off…someone's captured them, and apparently they haven't escaped," Zack concluded. "You're right, we need a new goal. Wait, I've got another idea…Team Go." "Oh yeah, from the newspaper. Know where they are," Zack asked. "Sure I do, in Go City." "You're joking, right," Zack asked unsure. "Nope, and Go City's in…oh, right, that's too far away too." "I got an idea, what if I could get superpowers," Zack wondered. "I'm not sure how, but maybe we could turn you into a cyborg." "Great idea, but how," Zack asked. "If we could just rescue Arkoss, we'd have a chance of doing it in time." "But it's already 10:00 a.m., and we're running out of time. Plus, there's security guards to deal with and Shego, we'd never get in there alone," Zack pointed out. "Then I'll try to send a message to Team Impossible, I'll explain about them later," Akia said as she went back to Kim Possible's website and started to type a long sequence of keys when she saw a response to her message on it, "…wait a second, our message got through. The reply says they're on their way, according to their blog." "Great, now what about that explaining?"

"Thanks to Team Impossible, we got out of that freezer…only to wake up to this," Kim said while looking down at the beat up Golden Gate Bridge from a flying purple car, Ron sitting next to her while she flew them towards the Tipton. "Hey, least I found corn dogs in Dr. Drakken's freezer," Ron said, his pockets full of corn dogs. Kim sighed while landing on the hotel's roof, Coder waiting for them. "I had a feeling you'd come," Coder said while shooting missiles at the car, Kim steering it past the missiles. "Ron, distraction time." "Then how about reminding me what the steering wheel does," Ron asked Kim. "Oh right, you flunked the driver's Ed, never mind." Kim steers the car around the missiles, making several of them collide with each other. "Laser lipstick time then," Kim said while steering with one hand and tossing lipstick to Ron, Ron aiming at the missiles and blowing them up with the laser lipstick. "Curses," Coder muttered as he charged towards the car. "Could you aim the lipstick below you?" "But that'd cut off my chair," Ron said. "Not in the car, outside of the car." "Ohh, right," Ron realized while doing what Kim said to do, Kim steering the car in a circle and making a hole in the roof. "Hang on Ron," Kim said while piloting the flying car through the hole, Coder jumping onto the car and grabbing onto its back. "That would be so cool if it wasn't going to hurt us," Ron said. "New plan Ron, aim at the head." Ron nodded and fired the laser lipstick at Coder. Coder soon after activated a laser grid that totaled the car, Kim taking out her grappling hook and using it to save herself and Ron from the falling wreckage. "Dang, my glass bubble's broken," Coder said while noticing the hole in his mecha, "it's go time!" "The tweebs are going to have to make a new one," Kim said sighing. "We can worry about that later, but can I use my mystical monkey powers now?" "Go ahead Ron." "All right! Rufus, we're on," Ron said while ramming the ground with his fists, Coder jumping away from the opening formed in the floor as Rufus came out of Ron's pockets and started doing what Ron recently did. "Attack, my robotic pawns!" The R.S.S. members started charging at Kim and Ron, Kim and Ron dodging the lasers coming from the robots and the mecha while battling robots with kung fu. "Eyes on the prize Ron, we need to find Arkoss, Ms. Tipton, Lenin, and Trevin. You distract, I'll go find him." "Got it," Ron said. "Nice try Kimberly," Coder said while chasing after Kim. Kim dodged fist after fist from the mecha while activating her rocket shoes to move around the hotel.

"You think we should go over there and give Kim a helping hand?" "No, too dangerous. I wouldn't want you hurt, and I'm not trained in combat," Akia answered Zack. Suddenly, a telephone booth appeared in the middle of the bedroom, behind Zack and Akia. Out of it came Cody. "There you are, do you know how worried we are back home?" Zack and Akia turned around. "Cody!" Zack surprisingly hugged Cody. "Are you high on sugar again," Cody asked in wonderment. "Wow, is that the machine?" "No, and yes," Zack replied. "Weird, this isn't like you. Zack, who's this," Cody asked. "This is Akia. Akia, this is Cody." "Nice to meet you," Akia said. "Likewise…" Cody said, "Zack, she looks similar to Maddie." "I know," Zack replied smiling, "but that's not the only reason why I'm currently in a relationship with her." "Are you serious?! Someone as old as Maddie wouldn't go for you!" "Ahh, but that's where you're wrong Cody…Akia's living proof," Zack said defensively. "Who's Maddie?" "I'll explain later dear," Zack told Akia, Akia nodding, "…see Cody? I'm right." "Ok, ok, I just can't believe it," Cody said. "Well believe it, because she's coming back with me, or I stay here with her. Either way's fine with me," Zack said. "Ok, Akia can come too, but it's going to be a tight squeeze." "Actually, I'll be staying here for awhile," Akia said. "What? I thought you were coming," Zack said surprised. "Not like that silly, I'm going to get Arkoss to make a machine to get me to your dimension after the people trapped in the Tipton are saved by Kim Possible. I'll come as soon as I can, sweet thang." Zack understood and nodded. "Good luck Akia, I'll be waiting," Zack said while getting into the telephone booth with Cody. Akia blew a kiss to him, and Zack acted like he was putting it in his pocket. Cody rolled his eyes and shut the door, Zack and Cody waving bye to her. Cody put two quarters into the telephone booth's side and pulled the lever inside, the machine teleporting into another dimension. "So, how did you get another P.U.," Zack asked. "I'll answer that when you tell me how you got to that strange dimension," Cody replied. "Well, I think I took the P.U. here…sleepwalking when I experienced Zombie Mom again. I dreamed the zombies were chasing me to Arwin's office, and got surrounded. Then, I saw Arwin's P.U. and used it to escape, but in my haste forgot to close the door. That explains why I didn't see the Parallel Universalizer when I woke up. Now it's your turn to explain," Zack explained. "Arwin was working on making an improved one that could select which dimension to go to, which is how I found you. The P.U. has a special signature chemistry unlike anything else, so it was easy to trace." "I see," Zack said, "…That means we're back home now." "Yes it does," Cody said as both Zack and Cody got out, "now let's go to our suite."

**Eight days later…**

"For the 1000th time Zack, I don't think she's coming." "She's got to though," Zack defensively said to his brother. Zack and Cody were in their room in the middle of the night. Cody sighed, and started checking wake-up traps made out of bubble wrap set for Zack in case he went sleepwalking again. "For the 1001st time, no! Can you just let me get some sleep for a change? I haven't slept for days because of you!" "Sorry," Zack said, "you could've just asked." Cody got shocked at this. "Something changed about you, what is it?" "Well, you could say that dimension gave me a lesson in brotherhood. I'll just leave it at that, because if I don't, you'll get nightmares," Zack said as he turned off the lights, Cody speechless as he fell asleep. "I'm thirsty," Zack thought, "maybe I'll get out of bed for a while and go to the refrigerator for a glass of chocolate milk." Zack walked around the bubble wrap and opened the door carefully. Then, Zack tip-toed to the refrigerator. However, before Zack had a chance to open it, he saw a letter slide under the door to the suite in dim light due to a full moon being outside. Confused, Zack looked at the envelope. Zack started smiling, because he saw the words "From Akia" on it. Zack quickly ripped open the envelope, and looked at its contents. Inside was a wrapped piece of chocolate and a heart-shaped note. The note said:

Dear Zack,

I've arrived, and I'll be sitting down

next to your door until I can see you.

Knowing you, I decided to give you

A treat just for being you in the

Envelope. I'll be waiting.

Zack's smile grew at this news, but also remembered that he was still thirsty and got some chocolate milk. Soon after though, he opened the door to the suite and looked around to see Akia getting up from the floor. "I see you got my note," Akia happily said. "Yep, and since I'm a gentleman, I'd like to offer you a better resting position in my bed," Zack offered. "I'd like that," Akia said as she walked with him back into the suite and closed the door behind her.

Back in the bedroom, Cody was waking up from a nightmare and thought that the figure with Zack was Carey. That is, until he overheard their conversation. "Want another make out session sweet thang?" "Sure," Zack replied. "Get a room," Cody muttered. "We already do, so find another one junior," Zack defensively said, Cody getting up and going out of the bedroom to sleep in a chair. Zack and Akia chuckled their heads off a little after Cody left. "I've got a better idea," Akia said as she sat on one of the beds next to Zack. "What is it?" "Don't worry, you'll love it," Akia replied. "Then what do I do?" "Just lie down and let me do the rest," Akia answered. Zack laid down onto his bed and waited. Akia soon after started massaging his feet. "Hey, that tickles," Zack said chuckling. "Should I stop or no?" "No, don't," Zack replied in laughter. "Or I could do better." "I choose better then," Zack said. "Ok," Akia said as she moved her hands up and down his arms while kissing his lips for a long while. After the while ended, Zack started yawning. "I love you Akia," Zack said smiling. "I love you too, but what about explaining about who Maddie is?" "Can't that wait until morning," Zack asked. "Whatever you say Zack," Akia said. "I'm the luckiest man alive," Zack said as he pulled covers over himself. "But what will your mom think about us?" "All we have to do is not let her know about your scheming mind, and we won't be in trouble," Zack figured out. "Easier said than done, I can be quite the prankster," Akia said while pulling covers over herself. "With our minds, we can do anything," Zack said proudly, Akia's feet sticking out from under the covers. "How true, how true. Good night my love." "Good night my lady," Zack replied. Soon after, both Zack and Akia fell asleep.

**The End**


End file.
